forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Production Buildings/Old comments
Old comments About the Efficiency section - used for reconstruction The "efficiency" calculation (prod/size/pop) isn't meaningful. Simplest example: 2 clockmakers are only half as "efficient" as 1 clockmaker. The same holds for any building since (2p/2s/2n) = (p/s/n)/2. If we really want to combine the two ratios then we must use another method such as eff = ("squared prod/tile as % of max" + "prod/pop as % of max")/2. From the table above, we can see that Clockmaker is the most efficient supplies production building as it produces most supplies per hour per tile per population. Efficiency is calculated by dividing the production per hour by the size and required population as the increase of requirement of population will result in need to build more houses, which will be a waste of space in a limited space. It can be observed that the top three non-premium efficient production buildings are small-size buildings. "Production squared" per tile per population (same as production per tile * production per population) may be more indicative (though not accurate) of efficiency. This value increases for buildings as age advances. ''-- yeah, current calculations are completely broken. Tailor just can't be less efficient than blacksmith - as it has better both prod/population and prod/tiles values.'' / I think you should use a residential building as a standard, perhaps Victorian House, and use it's population per tile to calculate how many extra tiles the building needs. As an example Tobacco Plantations uses 12 tiles for the building and 4,62 extra tiles for the population needed if using Victorian House. / I would suggest to take into account the number of tiles you need to accommodate the population needed and the number of tiles for the road connection. A Hunter for example would need a total of 24 tiles, 9 for the building, 3 for the road connection and 12 for the accommodation (huts and roads) of the population. Therefore a Hunter produces 1.4 per hour per tile. As you can see, new buildings are more efficient and premium buildings are the best. / I am not sure if calculating the roads like this is of any good use, maybe over complicating. First, another building would share those 3 road tiles with the Hunter building. Second, the building, a Farm as example, could be at the end of a dead end sharing it's only road connection with 2 other buildings just adding 0,33 tiles for roads. / / Use prod/(size + age adjusted pop density). Use the residential building from each age that supports the highest population to compare with production buildings from the same age. For example, in the BA chalets are most efficient at 8 pop per tile. Pottery requires 41 pop which amounts to 5,125 tiles plus 12 tiles for building. Efficiency of pottery would be 50 / 17.125 = 2.92. Another example from IA, cottages are most efficient at 9.125 pop per tile. Butcher requires 66 pop which amounts to 7.23 tiles plus 12 tiles for building. Efficiency of butcher would be 160 / 19.23 = 8.32. This addresses first comment regarding 2 clockmakers as the result would be 2/2 = 1 showing that 2 clockmakers are just as efficient as 1 clockmaker. / ::I think we're on to something good here! However, I'd like to try to make a modification to this idea and create an '''Efficiency List' based on two aspects. The first aspect is based on the Hut as an index. This is the first, and probably the least effective, residential building in the game. That gives a good picture of how the efficiency (hopefully) increases with age. The other aspect is more based on your idea, but from the residential building that supports the lowest population of each age. This will show the same things you propose but it won't emphasize the premium buildings as much (they're often the buildings supporting the highest population). -- [[User:Tomasonym|'Tomasonym']] (talk) 11:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC)'' Category:Buildings